


In Your Own Time

by angvlicmish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coach Castiel, First Kiss, Flirty Dean, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-04 21:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angvlicmish/pseuds/angvlicmish
Summary: In an attempt to get out more often, Castiel decides to coach casual running training at the local university track. It’s simple and quite relaxing until one day Dean Winchester shows up, a new student who doesn’t even hesitate to immediately start hitting on him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Semester One: Term One**

**Week One: Monday**

Running has always been Castiel's thing. He doesn't remember a time when he wasn't running. It's his form of meditation. The only time during the day when he's not thinking about anything else. Only focusing on the sound of his feet hitting the pavement, the rhythm of his breath – and of course pumping his legs as fast as he can whenever the chorus of any song he's listening to comes on.

Yeah, sure, running is good for you. But he doesn't do it for that. It's just an added benefit. He does it to feel free. To feel that ever present weight of the world lift from his shoulders.

Coaching hasn't always been Castiel's thing. In fact, a few years ago it probably would have been the last thing he would get into. He doesn't choose to be social. But he needs to get out of the house somehow. And so far, this casual running training that he's been holding at the local university track has been doing alright. All of the guys and girls he's been training for the last year have been nice enough and somewhere along the way he began to enjoy turning up every Monday, Wednesday and Friday to run these university students into the ground. 

And today is no different. University holidays are finally over and it's their first training of the new semester. A few new recruits have even signed up. He still has a small squad, fifteen at the most, but he prefers it that way. 

The night is buzzing with people going about – whether it’s in groups like his own or people using the track and field by themselves for whatever it is they’re doing. There’s even a whole group of students from a local high school sitting at the other end of the grandstand, ready to begin their training.

Castiel himself is standing on the inside of the track, going over tonight’s session on his clipboard whilst eyeing the students flocking in to sit at the bottom of the grandstand across from him. Benny’s the first to arrive, shouting across the track to ask how his holiday was and soon after all of his usual students are there, slipping out of their jackets and pulling on their runners before having a loud chat amongst themselves.

A few minutes past six o'clock and Castiel calls them all over to begin. Lead by Benny and Victor they all head across the track to stand in front of him and he immediately identifies the newbies. 

"Welcome to all the new faces I see. I'm Castiel and I will be your coach for this semester or for however many sessions you decide to show up to." 

A few chuckles spread throughout the small group but Castiel doesn't have time to go on because someone beats him to it, loudly saying, "Wait? You're the coach?" Castiel turns towards the student standing beside Victor. Tall with light brown hair and a smattering of freckles across his tan face. And…well, quite handsome if he says so himself.

Castiel squints. "Yes, that is what I just said."

The student laughs, a low, warm sound before whistling loudly. "Oh fuck, sir, I would've brushed up some more if I knew our coach would be this attractive." Castiel's cheeks grow hot as the rest of the group laughs, Anna – one of his first runners – even pitching in and whistling some more.

Castiel clears his throat, battling to maintain his composure. "And you are?" 

The student gives him a lazy smile, hands held behind his back. "Winchester. Dean Winchester," he says, like he's the smoothest guy in the world. Castiel huffs, holding back the urge to roll his eyes.

"And why are you here, Winchester?"

Without any hesitation he responds with, "Because my friends are sadistic assholes." The group laughs even louder this time and Benny, Victor and Michael each give him a slap on the back. So, they must be the ‘friends’ then. 

"Nah, coach, he's just been real lonely these days and wanted to spend some more time with us," Benny says with a grin, earning himself a sour look from Dean.

"Hey, shut up, man," Dean retorts but he can tell there's no malice to it. 

"Well, either way, you're here now. So, with that, let's just get on with it,”Castiel says, quickly changing the subject.

He goes a bit soft on them for the first training back. He's not that cruel. He also takes the time to catch up with what everyone's been up to and asks how Adam and Hael went in that fun run they participated in on the holidays. It's nice to get back into the routine and it seems that by the end, the students, while sweaty and tired, all appear to feel the same. 

They're all sitting over in the grandstand, pulling on their jackets and some making quick exits while Castiel sits a few seats away, ticking off everyone who came to the session on his clipboard. He's there only for a minute or so when he hears someone clear their throat beside him. Narrowing his eyes, he glances up to find none other than Dean Winchester standing there. 

"Oh. Hello, Dean, how was your first training?" Dean, although clearly not as fit as some of his usual runners, surprised him with how hard he pushed himself. He was impressed to say the least.

Dean rubs a hand over the back of his neck. "Wasn't too bad," he says with an infectious grin and Castiel finds his lips quirking upward. 

"I'm glad to hear it."

"Yeah, well, actually," he begins, that grin still plastered to his face, "--and I don't mean to be forward – but would you like to, I don't know, go out and get a drink sometime? Like a date." 

Castiel blinks, taking a moment to process before he huffs. "Oh. That's very kind of you, Dean but I don’t do…" he trails off, not really sure what to say, as he waves his hand generically towards the man in question. Dean's face falls.

"What? I thought you were gay? I mean, Benny said--"

"No, I am," Castiel says, cutting him off. "Very gay." Dean breathes out a laugh but if anything, now he looks more confused. Honestly, Castiel doesn't blame him. "I just don't do casual sort of…things." And he doesn't. But he also doesn't do fuck boys. And he doesn’t mean it in a mean way. Sometimes he wishes he could just go around and do whatever or _whoever_ he wanted. But he doesn’t work like that. And from the way Dean’s been openly flirting and asking him out for drinks an hour after they’ve just met – he’s certainly a confident one – this doesn’t seem like anything serious.

"Right," Dean says, nodding but the disappointment is clear in his voice and Castiel sort of feels bad for him. 

"I'm flattered, though," he says quickly, in attempt to lighten the mood. And truthfully, he is.

Dean's eyes brighten at that and he offers him a jovial smile, that disappointment now gone, before he shrugs. "Well, your loss," he says playfully, before turning and walking back over to where his friends wait. 

Castiel shakes his head, turning back to his clipboard and by the time he's finished going through everyone who turned up and jotting down points for Wednesday’s training, all of the students have left the stands. 

**Week One: Wednesday**

Despite the fact that Castiel quite clearly turned Dean down on Monday, it doesn’t stop him from trying to impress him. By running _really_ hard. 

But the thing is, he’s not even subtle about it. He doesn’t at all seem to be embarrassed by it either, his friends clearly knowing what happened as they loudly crack jokes at Dean’s expense. But Dean only puts on a charming smile – even he’ll admit it’s charming – and responds smoothly as though Castiel having turned him down barely made a dent on his soul.

And honestly Castiel doesn’t know what to think. Except that his lips appear to pull into the smallest of smiles when Dean and his friends laugh and trade jokes at each other. So, when Dean finishes their assigned laps with the rest of the group and bends over, hands on his knees, panting hard, Castiel says, chiming in for the first time, “You can run some extra laps if you want to impress me some more.” 

Benny almost keels over with laughter, not having expected him to react at all – Castiel’s not exactly the loudest guy around, after all. Meanwhile, Dean still out of breath, points a weak finger in his direction and opens his mouth to respond before closing it and beginning to run an extra lap.

Victor’s mouth drops open and Michael laughs loudly as Castiel watches bewildered as he continues to run his hardest around the bend. He didn’t mean it literally.

Dean slows down heavily towards the end and by the time he crosses the finish line, he’s completely wrecked, flopping down onto his back on the inside of the track. He turns his green eyes – when did he notice they were green? – on Castiel.

“You still won’t go out with me?” 

And now Castiel definitely feels bad. “No.” But then Dean smiles, eyes crinkling at the sides and he huffs a breathy laugh.

“Fuck, sir. Don’t make me feel too good about myself.” Castiel laughs softly and if anything, Dean’s smile grows broader. 

They warm down and stretch as Castiel remains on the inside of the track, sitting in the grass making notes for his next training. He senses eyes on him as he does and struggles to not look up. But he doesn’t need to. He knows who they belong to. 

**Week One: Friday**

It’s a beautiful night. The breeze is light and the sky is clear – a full moon shining down on them. He’s already decided he’s going to be doing some running himself after this training session. He gazes out across the other side of the track where Lisa is currently leading everyone in a warm up. 

Well, not everyone. Dean’s missing. And it shouldn’t be as obvious as it is. Dean shouldn’t be as noticeable considering he’s a new guy. 

But he is. And Castiel doesn’t want to admit it to himself but even after the first two sessions of this semester, Dean’s already imprinted on him.

He hears footsteps and ragged breathing behind him and Castiel spins around to come face to face with the man in question.

Dean halts in front of him, that easy smile highlighting his handsome face. 

“You’re late,” Castiel says, a curious lilt to his voice. He’s never been one to care about people being late. There are much more important things than his casual running training after all. But apparently anything to do with Dean makes him intrigued. 

Dean’s smile broadens and he winks. “Had to brush myself up for you, sir.” He says it so easily that Castiel blushes, eye flicking away for a small second, unable to handle Dean’s gaze. And he’s annoyed at himself for it.

“You know, you don’t have to call me ‘sir’ all the time.”

Dean’s eyes are teasing when Castiel looks back up. “I like it,” he says simply, and Castiel stares at him for a moment, as if he can somehow figure out this mystery of a man standing in front of him. Dean’s tongue pokes out to lick his lips and Castiel’s eyes are suddenly off to find the group, who are now at the other end of the track doing some stretches.

“Well...” Castiel says meaningfully, as he gestures towards the group. When Dean doesn’t move, continuing to stare at him with that infuriatingly handsome smile, he cocks an eyebrow. “In your own time, Winchester.”

“Whatever you say, sir,” Dean says, tone teasing now as well, before running off to catch up.

Castiel watches him go before he realises what he’s doing and tears his eyes away. He runs a frustrated hand through his hair, taking a deep breath. No one has ever had any sort of effect like this on him before. So, what is it about Dean that makes him different?

**Week Two: Monday**

The weekend was stressful to say the least. And that’s frustrating within itself because aren’t weekends supposed to be stress free? But no, not with his family. There’s always something going on whether it’s one of his siblings fighting with his parents or his siblings fighting with each other – and how it’s even possible now that they are all moved out, he’s not sure, but they find a way. 

And that doesn’t even cover the ‘what are you doing with your life, Castiel?’ part of it. A part that truly, he doesn’t want to think about.

So, as his runners file into the stands, he does up his own runners properly and makes the decision to join them. 

It’s always nice to run with them every once in a while. He likes hearing about what everyone’s doing and how they’re going, and – put simply – being a part of the group. 

And perhaps, he doesn’t mind it all that much whenever Dean gets a little close to him, or hearing that laugh or catching that smile. 

They’re on their last lap of the night after quite a few sprints and three hundred metre runs when Castiel is finally starting to feel good. All of the family drama and stress of it fades away as Castiel’s legs keep pumping. 

And then, “Sir, are you showing off?” Dean asks, voice raised as he runs up to keep pace beside him.

Castiel laughs, _truly_ laughs and when he glances towards Dean, he’s grinning. “Not if you’re faster than me,” he says, and Dean’s eyes widen. 

“Is that a challenge?”

“If you want it to be.” Castiel flicks his eyes over once more just as Dean takes off.

Castiel grins, taking off after him.

Dean, mirroring the other night, collapses down on the ground on his back, chest rising and falling rapidly. It was a good race. Castiel only won by fifty or so metres.

“Fuck, your fast,” Dean says, hands on his head as Castiel stands over him. 

“I’m not trying to be mean but I think it would be a little embarrassing if someone who just signed up for running as fitness beat the running coach.”

Dean lets out a half-hearted groan as he tries to lift himself into sitting position. “Yeah, probably.”

Out of instinct, he reaches out hand. Dean stares at it and suddenly Castiel feels self-conscious wanting to pull away but instead he clears his throat and says, “C’mon. You need to get up and walk around or else you won’t warm down properly.”

Dean nods. “Right,” he grunts, taking a hold of Castiel’s hand and hauling himself up. Dean’s hand is warm and sweaty and actually pretty gross after all that running but for some reason, the touch fills Castiel’s stomach with butterflies as if he’s a teenager all over again.

Beside them, the rest of the students finish, running their own lap at the normal pace and not succumbing to Dean and Castiel’s silly race.

They’re walking over when Castiel finally lets go of his hand, as if finally recognising he’s been holding it for far too long. He looks up to see Dean still standing in front of him, eyes hesitant and mouth open as if he’s going to say something. Or ask something. But then he shakes his head minutely and strolls back over to his friends to begin the warm down.

Castiel wipes his palms on the back of his running shorts – his own hands undeniably sweaty now. But it’s not from the running.

**Week Two: Friday**

He doesn’t mean to – okay, perhaps he does – but he finds himself listening in on Dean’s conversation with his friends while he waits for the rest of the students to show up for training.

“So, you’re not gonna be here on Monday? I thought we were going out for drinks after?” Victor says.

“No, man, I told you. I’m taking Sammy to that museum show or whatever.” Sammy. He’s never heard that name before.

“Wait. You’re choosing a museum over drinks with us?” Michael says.

“What? No, I’m taking Sam because it’s the last showing of this thing and he’s been wanting to go for ages.”

“Why can’t your parents take him?” Michael responds, and Castiel suspects that this Sam might be Dean’s brother.

“They’re busy and Sam, the nerd he is, is too busy studying to get his driver’s license so he can’t take himself. And I don’t think he wants to go alone either.” It’s strange. The fondness in Dean’s voice. He’s not sure he’s heard it before. It…surprises him.

Although, it shouldn’t. Because he’s already deducted that this man is far more than what he first thought – a confident fuck boy who flirts around and makes lewd jokes. A fault on his own part. The rest of the conversation winds down from there and at six o’clock, Castiel makes his way over to the centre of the track before calling everyone over after him.

✧ ✧ ✧

They’ve warmed down and stretched thoroughly and everyone is waddling back over to the stands to pack up and leave after a hard session. Everyone of course but Dean who walks straight over to where he sits in the grass, usual clipboard in lap.

“Hey, sir?” Castiel glances up to meet Dean’s cheery smile with a polite one of his own.

“Yes, Dean.”

“Just letting you know that I won’t be here on Monday ‘cause I gotta take my brother to some show.”

Castiel nods, noting it down on his clipboard so that he doesn’t sit around waiting for Dean next week – although it’s unlikely that he would forget this conversation considering it’s _Dean._ “That’s very nice of you,” he comments, trying not to sound too interested.

Dean huffs, rubbing a hand up and down the back of his sweaty neck. “Oh yeah, not really. Kinda have to.” Castiel narrows his eyes. From what he overheard Dean _doesn’t_ have to. Castiel’s not sure he remembers a time when any of his siblings would willingly take him places. 

“Still,” Castiel says, and Dean’s reflexive smile almost appears shy. 

“Yeah. Right, well…I’ll see you on Wednesday, then?” Castiel nods and Dean shoots him a trademark grin, shyness all but vanished, before jogging over to his friends.

**Week Three: Monday**

He doesn’t want to admit it. But…

No, he’s not going to admit it.

His students stand at the two hundred metre mark, lined up – a few even shoving each other and laughing – as they wait for Castiel’s signal. The girls are much more poised where they line up a couple of metres in front of the boys. He raises his hand where he stands at the finish line and watches them brace themselves. His hand falls and off they go, sprinting around the bend.

They race hard but not too hard, considering this is only the third of nine two hundred sprints. The finish is close – the way Castiel likes it – and they all take a minute to breathe before slowly walking up the inside of the track back to where they started.

It’s a lot quieter tonight. 

And he will admit it.

He misses Dean.

**Week Three: Wednesday**

It’s like his whole-body senses when Dean arrives – like out of all the sixth senses he could have gained this is the one he ended up with – and he strains himself not to glance in the man’s direction. It’s almost impossible though with his loud laugh and all of his friends conversing _loudly_ and the _loud_ way Dean’s eyes pierce into the side of him. Not that it’s possible but if you could loudly stare at someone, he’s pretty sure that’s what Dean is doing right now.

The students are called over and set off for the warm up with Samandriel leading the charge tonight when of course, Dean lingers.

And of course, when he speaks, it’s to say, “Did you miss me, sir?”

Castiel doesn’t hesitate, eyes still trained on the students jogging around the bend, responding, “You were gone?”

Dean throws his head back to laugh and Castiel would usually think it’s over the top but his laugh makes Castiel’s chest bloom with that strange warmth and the sight of Dean like that does things to him that he doesn’t want to think about.

“Oh, c’mon. I know you did,” Dean prods, eyes filled with mirth.

“How about you start running before I give you some extra laps.”

Dean holds his hands up, mock offended. “For what?”

“For being infuriating.”

“--ly charming,” Dean adds, and Castiel rolls his eyes hard but the smile is pulling at his lips before he can stop himself. And he can’t school his features fast enough for Dean not to notice. Because then that grin turns into a pleased smile and his green eyes light up. 

“Go on. Get going,” Castiel says, and Dean nods, running off with that smile still visible on his handsome face.

**Week Three: Friday**

Training is all going smoothly when out of the blue Michael pipes up with, “Winchester, stop looking at the coach’s ass.”

Castiel flushes all the way to the tips off his ears as he spins around to find Michael and now the rest of the group trying to contain their giggles. Dean, now red with embarrassment whacks Michael on the arm hard. “Hey, fuck off! I was not!”

And he’s never seen Dean look even the slightest bit angry or embarrassed the entire time he’s spent with him so this is definitely a surprise. Castiel’s still bright red himself but waves it off and turns back to looking at his clipboard as the students calm down behind him. 

At the end of the training, instead of getting out of here as quick as possible – something Castiel would probably do if he was in the same situation – Dean comes shyly walking over to him and waits awkwardly until everyone is out of hearing range before speaking.

“Hey, I’m sorry about earlier. I swear I wasn’t being a fuckin’ perv or anything,” he says, rubbing the back of his neck, cheeks tinged pink. “My friends are just fucking assholes and wanted to embarrass me.”

Castiel huffs. He sort of guessed that on his own, what from the reaction and all. And that fact that it was Michael, who isn’t exactly known for his sensibleness. “It’s okay, Dean. Honestly. I believe you.”

“You do?” Dean asks, perking up slightly.

Castiel raises his eyebrows. “Um, yes. I do.”

“Okay, thanks. Uh, still sorry, though. I’ll see you Monday.” And with that he’s taking off across the track, mindful of others training and Castiel observes him all the way up into the grandstand where his friends sit still giggling to themselves. 

And when Dean gets there he punches Michael hard in the arm and says something heatedly that Castiel can’t make out from the distance but makes him feel sorry for him. He can’t count on both hands how many times his brothers have embarrassed him like that in front of some guy he liked when he was younger. 

And just seeing Dean so embarrassed is new for him. He would have thought that Dean couldn’t be embarrassed. In fact, he probably thought Dean was the type of person that would make the comment Michael made himself. 

But once again, his judgment of everything that is Dean has been pretty poor so far. If anything, it only makes him want to find out more about him.

**Week Four: Monday**

It’s another night where he’s waiting for the students to show up before starting the session, still seated in the grandstand with his feet propped up on the chair in front of him. He’s scrolling through his phone mindlessly whilst also eavesdropping in on Dean’s conversation with Victor, Benny and Michael where they’re all standing around at the bottom of the stand. Although in Castiel’s defence it isn’t eavesdropping if they are practically shouting their conversation out to the rest of the world.

Nothing is really peaking his interest until Benny asks why Dean turned down a girl at a party on the weekend. Castiel sinks back into his chair, eyes laser focused on his blank phone screen.

“And you turned down that guy the other week,” Michael comments. “I mean I’m not gay but damn bro.” 

There’s a long stretch of silence and Castiel glances up over his phone just in time to see Dean respond with, “Do you even hear the shit that comes out of your mouth sometimes, Michael?”

He can’t hold back the laugh that spills from his lips.

It’s only a small laugh but Dean’s eyes catch his in an instant and Castiel’s mouth clamps down as his eyes flick back to his phone.

There’s another second of silence before, “I don’t know. Maybe I’m just not interested at the moment.” Castiel’s chest tightens and he impulsively peeks up once more to find Dean already staring back at him. Castiel blinks, face warming and Dean looks away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will have four chapters, roughly around 4k words each. The chapters will be posted every five days so the next chapter will be up on the 10th at ~8/9pm AEST time! 
> 
> Comment below or leave some kudos if you enjoyed! Thanks so much for reading ♥
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://angvlicmish.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Edit: I didn't really make this clear but I just wanted to say that I've already written and edited this entire fic, so there won't be any delays in posting :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Week Four: Wednesday**

So, the thing is, his running crew all found out it’s his birthday on Saturday. And though they claim it was just a coincidence because his brother Gabriel just happened to drop it casually to Anna who he’s good friends with, Castiel knows that they very clearly conspired to get a night off and Anna offered to find his birthday so that they could.

And even though his birthday is on Saturday, it just makes so much sense to go out and celebrate on Friday night. Beginning at six o’clock. 

Castiel crosses his arms over his chest as they all start to organise everything in front of him – where to go – is it drinks or do they want food too – dress casual or fancy – are they _going_ to a casual place or a fancy place – without even consulting him because they know he’s too nice and will cave in eventually without them even having to beg.

It’s not even a big birthday. He’s turning twenty-five and he planned to spend it with a run in the morning and the rest of the day in bed before his parents most likely badgered him enough to come over to theirs to have dinner where they will ask him ‘what are you doing with your life, Castiel’. Because apparently having a stable job isn’t enough if he doesn’t have a ring on his finger and a house with a white picket fence.

So, even though he knows this is all for a night off, it actually sounds a lot better than his plans for Saturday.

“Okay, got it, so Cas, you okay with that?” Anna asks and the students all stare at him with puppy dog eyes – most of all Dean Winchester who has been goading him along ever since he found out they were gonna go out for his birthday.

“Are you absolutely sure this is not just an excuse to get out of training?”

They all shakes their heads vividly with the most ridiculous expressions he’s ever seen. 

“Definitely not.”

“We’re doing this for you!”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Castiel sighs. “Okay, fine.”

They cheer and high-five all round, Benny even shaking Castiel’s shoulders and enveloping him in a sweaty hug. 

Anna promises to send everyone the details before they all saunter off.

Except for the usual suspect.

“So, the big two five, huh?” Dean says, slapping Castiel on the shoulder. “Getting old, man.” 

Says the twenty-two year old.

Castiel shakes his head, biting his lip to contain a smile. “You’re going to be running on the weekend to make up for this. You know that, right?”

Dean laughs. “I wouldn’t dream of doing anything else.”

**Week Four: Friday**

Castiel runs a frustrated hand through his hair and throws the shirt he’s holding onto his bed. This shouldn’t stress him out as much as it does. But what on earth does fancy-casual mean? Why isn’t it just fancy or casual? He slumps down on his bed, head in his hands.

At least he has the bottom half sorted out with some nice black skinny jeans and boots. But the top half isn’t going well at all. Should he go for just a shirt? Maybe a jacket over the top? But it’s not cold out. 

He sighs, glancing up to stare at himself in the mirror. 

While fancy-casual is confusing, it’s not the real reason he’s stressed. Because he’s never cared this much about his appearance since he was a teenager. 

His phone buzzes beside him and he opens it up to see a text from Anna saying, ‘See you there in ten, birthday boy’ with a kissy face emoji.

Great. Ten minutes. He takes a deep, relaxing breath and stands, grabbing a nice blue buttoned up shirt – the one that his mother always told him brought out his eyes – and throws it on. 

He looks himself over far too many times whilst he tucks it in and rolls then unrolls then rolls up his sleeves. Better.

He sprays on the nice cologne he got last Christmas from Gabriel – god, he’s so screwed – grabs his phone and wallet and dashes out the door.

✧ ✧ ✧

Castiel barely has time to scan the inside of the bar when screams erupt from his left and he whips his head around to see an already tipsy looking Tessa running in heels across the bar towards him and behind her a long table filled with his runners. 

He doesn’t have time to scrutinise them because Tessa is enveloping him in a warm hug and loudly announcing, “Happy Birthday, Cas!”

Castiel huffs, awkwardly returning her hug and letting her take him by the hand and drag him over to the table where everyone waits for him. She pulls him to the exact middle of the table where an empty seat awaits and Adam on his left pulls the chair out for him, whistling and cheering going off all around him. 

It’s overwhelming to say the least, and even more so when he seats himself and glances up to see Dean’s smile staring at him from directly across the table. 

Castiel feels his cheeks colouring immediately as he takes him in – with his dark Henley that appears to hug all the right places, and the bracelets on his wrists and ring on one of his fingers that’s currently wrapped around a beer and of course _that_ smile. Bright and beautiful and aimed right at him.

He wonders if it was a coincidence that Dean ended up across from him but glances to the side where his friends seem to be wiggling their eyebrows mockingly in Dean’s direction, tells him his answer.

“Alright, everyone settle down,” Benny shouts over the noise before Castiel even has a chance to say something. The table goes quiet, all eyes on Benny. “First of all, this one’s on me.” He slides a cold beer across the table as everyone erupts in a cheer. Castiel takes it and lifts it with a nod of thanks in Benny’s direction.

They quite down once more when Benny raises a hand. “So…” he pauses for dramatic effect and Lisa at the other end laughs. “We are gathered here today for the one and only, Castiel.” Dean whistles loudly as others laugh and hoot and his lips quirk up into a small, bashful smile. “And definitely not because we’re skipping training.”

Castiel laughs along with the others, but he’s vaguely aware of Dean’s leg brushing his under the table.

“So, happy birthday, Coach!” Benny shouts followed by a chorus of fifteen other voices, the most prominent obviously Dean’s. When Benny finally sits and Castiel glances across the table, he catches Dean’s eyes roaming over him and he tugs at the sticker on his beer self-consciously before Dean’s eyes land on his.

“You look nice,” he says simply, and his eyes are filled with none of his usual teasing but sincerity and perhaps even…shyness. Castiel’s heart beats faster in his chest and he’s about to open his mouth when Victor wolf whistles. 

“Oh, he thinks you look more than nice.” 

“Dude!” Dean shouts, flipping Victor and the rest of his friends off before self-consciously returning his eyes to Castiel and it’s so strange to see. Dean Winchester is the last person who gets self-conscious. Especially when it comes to hitting on guys because he’s had no problem doing that since the day they met. But this…there’s something different.

“Whatever,” Dean says, trying to save face but even under the lowlight of the bar, Castiel can see the flush peeking up under his Henley. 

“Well, I think you look very nice too,” he responds, and Dean’s eyes widen ever so slightly before he ducks his head, a smile on his lips. His friends whistle even louder at that and Dean rolls his eyes but they’re much lighter now and Castiel’s heart swells at the sight. 

Their legs brush under the table and Castiel takes his first sip of his beer. He’s going to need it.

✧ ✧ ✧

The night goes far better than he expected it to go. They ordered food to share between them all and the drinks kept coming until they were all at least pleasantly buzzed – some downright drunk – Tessa, Michael and Adam. And Benny, Victor and Michael even shared stories about Dean – most of which made Castiel laugh his head off and others that made his chest fill with warmth – whilst nearly every other person shared stories about Castiel and the shenanigans they got up to at last year’s running training. Most of which Dean laughed his head off too – which, okay, that’s fair.

After the food was cleared away, Anna pulled out the big guns announcing that they’d all pitched in for a present – and Castiel’s first emotion was fear because what could this bunch have possibly got him. But it ends up being a mug with written print on it that says ‘Best Coach’ and while cheesy, he actually feels emotional that they even though to buy him anything at all.

Now, after four hours of laughs and far too many loud voices, it’s time to head home. The ladies get up first, each individually wishing him a happy birthday before smooching him on the cheek, whilst the others laugh at Adam’s drunk “You’re not the one’s he wants kisses from!”

Castiel, Dean, Benny, Victor and Michael are the last to leave, trailing out the door and into the nice cool air. The boys all wish him a goodnight and head off to the parking lot but Dean stays standing beside him, hands shoved in his pockets and swaying slightly after those beers. 

They stand in silence for a couple of moments before Dean asks, “Do you need a ride?”

“No, I only live around the block, so I’ll be fine to walk.” Dean nods his head, looking out across the road.

“So…have a good night?”

Castiel’s lips quirk up. “Yes, actually. I did.” Dean nods his head again.

“Good,” he says, face serious. 

“Did you?” Castiel asks. Dean’s eyes are narrowed when they find his again.

He shrugs and Castiel’s heart sinks but then, “Of course. I mean, I got to spend more time with you, so.” And Castiel must be blushing so obviously because Dean’s lips curve up into a bright smile. 

A loud beep comes from the parking lot where apparently Dean’s friends are getting impatient. 

Castiel clears his throat, running a hand through his hair. “Well, I suppose I’ll see you on Monday, then.” 

Dean’s smile fades and Castiel can tell he’s thinking hard about something. “Yeah. I’ll – uh – see you on Monday.” Castiel nods, offering a sincere smile but it falls short when Dean leans over, hands still in his pockets, and places a small kiss on his cheek. 

And then Dean turns and walks away. 

Castiel’s still standing on the sidewalk, completely dazed, when Dean and his friends pull out of the parking lot. 

Only then does he raise a hand to his cheek.

He smiles the rest of the way home.

**Week Five: Monday**

Castiel’s keenly aware as he arrives at the track on Monday night that this is the first time he’ll be seeing Dean after the kiss on the cheek at the bar on Friday. 

In fact, as he waits for everyone to arrive in the stands, it’s all he can think about. And when Dean finally does arrive, Castiel’s stomach fills with nervous butterflies and he can feel a small blush making its way up the back of his neck.

But he doesn’t feel any eyes on him and when Castiel glances over, Dean’s speaking to his friends as usual, back towards him. Castiel deflates in relief but it’s met with a strange sinking feeling. He shakes his head, standing and making his way down to the track, calling for everyone to follow.

And with them all standing in front of him, eyes on him as he lists off what they’re going to be doing tonight, Castiel flicks his eyes towards Dean to find him looking somewhere off in the distance, his hands clasped together behind his back.

When Hael leads the rest of the group to warm up, Dean doesn’t linger, instead taking off quite quickly with everyone else and Castiel’s left watching him go.

The sinking feeling appears again. Dean’s avoiding him. But it could just be because he’s embarrassed about what he did. Especially since he didn’t exactly have a clear mind.

But by the end of training when Dean has barely spoken to him or looked at him at all – not even a sir thrown in there somewhere – the sinking feeling only grows. 

Dean’s the first person to leave, Castel overhearing that he has to get back home to study, but it doesn’t sound all that convincing and he begins to worry that maybe he’s done something wrong.

The drive home is quiet. Castiel doesn’t bother to turn on the radio. And when he pulls into his apartment block, he sits in the car for a good few minutes, lips turned down and feeling strangely hollow.

**Week Five: Wednesday**

Dean isn’t at training. None of his friends know why either. They claim he never has anything on Wednesday nights. Castiel tells himself he’s off taking his brother to another museum. 

And that he shouldn’t be so bothered by it in the first place. 

**Week Five: Friday**

Castiel’s sitting in the grandstand alone – early as usual – going over his clipboard that has the session written down for tonight when someone slumps down in the seat next to him. He jerks back in surprise, eyes flicking up to find Dean looking out towards the track.

“Dean,” Castiel says, gazing over his shoulder briefly to see if any of his friends are here – because why else would he come early? – but finds no one.

“Hey,” he says, offering a small, hesitant smile. 

Castiel waits for him to say more and when he doesn’t he asks, “Is everything okay?”

Dean huffs a laugh, running a hand through his hair. “Yeah, fine. I actually just wanted to say sorry I didn’t let you know I wasn’t gonna be here on Wednesday. Family emergency.” 

“Trust me, Dean, you don’t have to apologise. I’ve had my fair share of family emergencies.” Dean chuckles at that before gazing back out toward the track. The silence hangs awkwardly between them, Castiel staring at the clipboard lying on his knees while he fidgets with his pen.

“I’m sorry about what happened on Friday,” Dean says, making Castiel’s head turn.

“Friday?”

Dean smiles sheepishly. “Yeah. The – uh – kiss. You know…” Castiel’s eyes narrow.

“You don’t have to be sorry, Dean.” It was quite frankly the best part of his night.

“Yeah but I’d had a few beers and I think my brain just thought well, if the girls are doing it, I can too and I--”

“Dean.” Dean stops, letting his mouth shut. “It’s fine. Really.” And he wants to say more but finds that he can’t. The words just won’t come to him. Or more like the courage. He’s never been good at this. 

Dean exhales a breath of relief, leaning back in his chair. “Right,” he mumbles quietly. The silence settles over them once more.

Castiel chews his lower lip, the words on the tip of his tongue. He wants to ask it but he doesn’t want to be so obvious. So, he says, “You’ve been acting different lately. I mean, on Monday.” Dean steadily avoids his gaze, a small flush creeping up his jaw. Castiel waits patiently, nerves growing. And when Dean still doesn’t say anything, he adds, “Did I do something?”

Dean lets out a breathy laugh before shrugging. “I don’t know, man. I mean, to be honest, you kind of freak me out.”

Castiel almost jerks back in response, his chest tightening at Dean’s words when Dean must notice the look on his face and immediately backtracks. “No, no, not in a bad way, just--” he cuts himself off, running another, more frustrated, hand through his hair, leaving it all spiked up and messy in his wake. 

“I just,” he starts again, mulling over it for a few moments, “I’ve never really liked anyone before. Like properly.” Castiel stares at him for what feels like a solid ten seconds before he understands what Dean’s saying.

“Oh,” Castiel says, and then it immediately feels inadequate. 

Dean shrugs again. “Yeah. That’s why I always do casual sort of things.” Castiel huffs softly. So, he was right. “And I mean, you’re a pretty hot guy,” Castiel’s cheeks go red, “so I thought, hey, maybe we could mess around for a little while,” Castiel’s cheeks grow even redder, “and then of course go our separate ways but then you turned me down and that was kind of a bummer because again, you’re really hot.” Dean pauses, only to let out a small laugh at the way Castiel’s cheeks are now completely flushed before continuing.

“But then I started spending more time with you and I kinda liked you and then you showed up on Friday with your stupid buttoned-down shirt and all your blushy cute smiles and I was actually able to have a proper conversation with you and get to know you better and I don’t know.” Dean exhales roughly, eyes pointedly staring at the ground. “I just. Really like you. And that’s weird for me.” And with that, Dean looks over to him, eyes open and wondering and Castiel’s heart is beating so hard in his chest that he can virtually hear it reverberating around his skull. 

He must look like a deer in headlights because Dean laughs again, but it sounds forced. “Sorry, that was a lot. And – uh – no pressure to say anything. I just needed to get that out.”

Castiel huffs, trying to think of something to say that isn’t just him being an absolute blushing mess. “Dean, I --”

Both of their heads whip around at the loud whistling that pierces the air coming from not just one but all three of Dean’s friends as they waltz into the stands. Castiel’s cheeks certainly can’t get any redder at this point and he’s about to turn back to ask Dean if they can talk later when he sees that Dean is already standing, holding his backpack in one hand and with a small, slightly sad smile says, “See ya later.” 

Castiel’s words disappear into thin air as Dean brushes by him and walks down to sit with his friends who are still carrying on like usual. 

He goes back to staring at his clipboard but he’s not taking in anything that’s jotted down on the page, instead focusing on the various thoughts that bounce around his head.

And he’s still processing Dean’s words when it hits five past six and Anna’s the one that has to remind him it’s time to begin training. 

**Week Six: Wednesday**

It’s raining behind him as his runners pull out every single excuse in the book not to train. It was a fine night up until ten minutes ago when it began to bucket down, drenching the track and meaning they’re unable to run on it for safety reasons. Which is why Castiel has dragged them to the field behind the stadium where they’ll be conducting their session tonight on the grass. 

And it’s not like he’s forcing them to come. After all, they’re the ones who willingly joined up for this training. 

They continue to moan on – Dean included, although he appears more concerned about getting mud on himself than getting wet – until Castiel announces that he’ll go out and do it with them. 

And just like that, everyone’s keen to go.

It’s a hard workout, everything getting soaked and their shoes being weighed down by the water from the puddles they run through but since Castiel is out with them, there are few complaints. Although Castiel attempts to keep his distance from Dean, he can’t help but notice him every second, whether it’s because he’s running beside him or somewhere in his peripheral vision, or whether he’s talking loudly or laughing with his friends – it doesn’t matter.

He’s still mulling over Dean’s words from the other day – although Dean seemingly isn’t – going back to his usual self, minus all the staring and jokes he used to make at Castiel – which although he’d never admit, he sorely misses.

But he doesn’t want to get his hopes up. What Dean said… He was trying to say that he wanted something with Castiel that would last more than a couple months, right? There’s really no other interpretation of what he said but what if he’s wrong? Always that what if. Like what if Dean truly _is_ just another guy that gets into a new relationship every once in a while and then gets bored and turns over to the next?

The easiest way to know would be to ask him. But as if he has the guts to do that.

It’s a slow trek back to the stadium after their session is finished. The girls and boys both make their way to their separate change rooms, Castiel following after the boys himself once he’s gathered some of the equipment he used and put it back in the storage room.

The boys are so rowdy that Castiel can hear them above the rain before he even enters and almost stops dead in his tracks when the first thing his eyes decide to land upon is a very shirtless Dean.

No one else, thank his lucky stars, appears to notice and Castiel quickly flicks his eyes around the room to find a clear space to dump his bag only to find that the only space is next to Dean.

And all of a sudden, he’s a teenager with a stupid crush all over again because it’s not like he hasn’t seen a muscled chest before but when it’s on Dean suddenly it’s the best thing in the world. And a hot flush is already spreading up his chest before he’s even had time to properly take in those goddamn arms and shoulders that definitely look like they could pick him up and--

Castiel dumps his bag down on the small bench, cutting off any further disastrous thoughts. It’s surprising how much concentration it takes to even peel his own shirt off and kick off his grass stained shoes. 

And it takes far more when he feels eyes on him and _even_ more when he flicks his eyes up to find Dean steadily gazing back. Well, not back at his eyes, that’s for certain and Castiel feels the flush travel up his neck before he has a chance to cover his bare torso. Dean must sense him right away for his eyes finally find Castiel’s, eyes widening ever so slightly as if he hadn’t even realised Castiel had caught him.

Much to Castiel’s own surprise, Dean swiftly glances away and that’s when he sees the man’s own cheeks are red.

Even with the rest of the boys still carrying on loudly all around them, Castiel’s never felt so awkward and it’s safe to say that he’s never changed quicker, gathering all his wet things and dashing out as fast as he can before the embarrassment completely consumes him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be posted on the 15th at ~8/9pm AEST time!
> 
> Comment below or leave some kudos if you enjoyed! Thanks so much for reading ♥
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://angvlicmish.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Week Seven: Wednesday**

Castiel blows out a frustrated breath as he scribbles a few more exercises down on his pad before calling for Victor to take the warm up. He’s sitting on the grass in the middle of the track, staring at his half blank sheet as he tries to remember what it is they got up to last week. But his mind keeps drifting away to the dreadful weekend.

“You okay, sir?” Castiel’s looks up, squinting, having not even noticed that someone was still standing there. Dean peers down at him, eyebrows furrowed, concern in his eyes.

Castiel swallows. “Hmm, yeah, I’m fine.”

“You sure? I hope you don’t mind me saying but you seem a little off today,” Dean says, hands clasped behind his back. Castiel stares at him until Dean clears his throat awkwardly. Castiel blinks.

“Sorry. Just a bit stressed.”

Dean nods, eyes understanding. “Is there any way I could help destress?” His eyes close as soon as the words are out of his mouth, his fingers squeezing the bridge of his nose. “Shit, no, I didn’t mean it in a weird sexual way.”

Castiel huffs. “It’s fine, Dean. Thank you for asking.”

“Okay. Well, let me know if I can do anything.” He offers a kind smile before running off. Castiel observes him as he goes, flicking his pen around between his fingers. He’s not some unemotional robot but he’s not exactly an all showing emotional person either. And yet, Dean appeared to see right through him in an instant. Castiel taps the pen against his chin before writing a few more things down on his clipboard.

✧✧✧

He doesn’t know where he finds the courage but as everyone is walking off towards the stands after training is finished, Castiel calls Dean’s name. He spins on his heels, and despite being in conversation with his friends, pauses to respond with a, “Yeah?”

Castiel bites his lip, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly as he says, “It’s my shift tonight to go through the equipment. If you don’t have anything to hurry off to, I could use some help with that.”

Dean’s face brightens. “Yeah, sure. Let me just get my stuff.” Castiel nods, warmth spreading throughout his chest as he goes over to grab his own things. They make their way down to the storage room together, not even Dean’s friends saying anything about it.

It starts off with Castiel just listing off what they have to do – basically just counting the equipment and making sure everything’s in place. And Dean, who he quickly finds out is a good helper, gets through it quite swiftly until he comes across a few funny looking things and then it’s just Castiel laughing at Dean’s jokes about what each of the equipment is used for – some lewd enough that Castiel can’t help but blush.

“And what are these for?” He grabs the handles of two kettle bells from where they were stashed in the corner. “I thought we were at a running track not a gym – wait, check this out.” And then suddenly Dean’s planting them back on the ground next to the wall and kicking his legs up into a handstand on top of them.

“Dean! Be careful,” Castiel says, abruptly standing. But Dean’s feet are resting against the wall and now his shirt has fallen all the way down to catch on his chin, leaving only miles of tan skin and muscles that Castiel doesn’t even try to look away from.

And to top it all off, Dean starts to do a handstand push up, accompanied with a hard grimace and an exaggerated groan which is enough to have Castiel covering his mouth to hide the laugh that threatens to spill.

Dean pushes himself back off the wall, panting heavily with a pleased smile on his face as Castiel returns back to where he was sitting, list in hand – his own lips pulled up into a smile.

“Did I impress you, sir?” And when Castiel’s eyes meet Dean’s hopeful, green ones, it’s only then that he understands Dean’s acting like a goof to cheer him up. 

His heart flutters and he ducks his head to avoid that piercing green gaze because he doesn’t remember the last time someone tried to do that for him. “Perhaps,” he responds, with shy smile. The joy in Dean’s eyes when he glances back up is infectious.

Once they’re all done, they walk to the parking lot together, chatting idly. Castiel stops by his own car when they get to it first, fiddling with the keys in his hands. “This is mine,” he says. 

Dean nods, eyes sincere, before saying, “Well, see you on Wednesday, then. And I – uh – hope you feel better too.” Castiel mumbles a bashful ‘thank you’ before Dean heads off to his own car. It’s ridiculous that over the course of a few weeks, any man could reduce him to a shy, bumbling mess but here he is. And somehow, he already feels better.

**Week Seven: Friday**

It’s a small moment. Nothing to freak out over. And yet, it’s all he needs.

The session has come to an end for the night and Dean doesn’t even wait a second after Castiel dismisses everyone before coming over and with a small smile, asks, “You feeling better today, sir? I mean, I just noticed that you’re a bit more yourself.”

And that’s it.

He responds with a ‘yes, I’m feeling much better, thank you’ and as Dean recedes into the stands Castiel knows that the next time he sees him, he’s going to ask him out on a date.

**Week Eight: Wednesday**

Since training was called off on Monday due to a storm – much worse than the little bit of rain they experienced the other week – Castiel has had to wait a few extra days than he planned to speak to Dean. He waits quite impatiently, checking his watch every five minutes until the end of the session when everyone is heading off towards the stands after the warm down.

He hasn’t been quite this nervous in a while and almost talks himself out of it but finally gathers the courage to call out for Dean at the last second, the man spinning on his heel and walking right back over to him, those green eyes piercing through him.

“Yes, sir?”

Suddenly, Castiel’s mouth is very dry and his eyes appear to love the patch of dirt beneath his feet because he certainly can’t tear them away to meet Dean’s own. “Um… I was just wondering, if the offer still stands that is, I would like to… go on that date with you.” 

There’s a small beat of silence where Castiel dreads looking up because what if Dean’s over him now and he doesn’t like him any--

“Really?” Castiel glances up to see Dean’s mouth open and eyes wide. 

Castiel’s eyebrows pull together, that dread curling up inside of him because this is it, Dean is going to reject him and he’s read this all wrong somehow and it’ll be absolutely humiliating. “Yes, really.”

“You’re not fucking with me, are you?” Castiel’s eyebrows pull even further together. 

“What? Why would I do that?” Dean sags in relief. 

“Oh, great because for a second there I thought they’d put you up to it or something just to fuck with me.” Dean waves his hand in the direction of his friends and relief finally fills Castiel. Oh. He huffs a laugh, relieved now himself.

“Right.” Dean breathes out a laugh of his own, running a hand through his hair. Castiel fiddles with the hem of his shirt. “Uh, you haven’t exactly given me an answer.”

“Oh, shit, uh, yes. Fuck, yes. I mean, Christ, sorry, I’m just still processing,” Dean says, taking a deep breath once he’s finished. Castiel narrows his eyes. Not the kind of reaction he expected from Dean. It still makes Castiel flustered though. Because he said yes. 

“Okay, great. That’s great,” he says, ducking his head to hopefully hide his embarrassing blush but Dean spots it anyway, a big smile blooming on his face.

“What made you come around?” Castiel shrugs, pondering the question earnestly.

“I don’t know. Time, I guess.”

Dean cocks an eyebrow. “Are you saying I age like fine wine?”

Castiel scoffs. “What – no, I…” Dean laughs. “You really are infuriating.”

“It won’t make you go back on the offer though, right?”

Castiel rolls his eyes. “No.”

Dean huffs a small laugh before glancing towards the grass and it’s hard to tell since they’ve all run themselves red but he swears there’s the hint of a blush on his cheeks. Dean clears his throat. “So…when did you want to go out?”

Castiel shrugs, trying to feign nonchalance as he attempts to comprehend that Dean has just said yes to going out on a date. With him. “Maybe Saturday night or something.”

Dean nods, hands firmly shoved in the pockets of his running shorts.

“Yeah, I’m free,” he says, just as his eyes widen and his hands slip out of his pockets to hang awkwardly in the air. “Uh, shit, sorry, I actually have to go. Gotta pick my brother up from a rehearsal at his school.” He grimaces, clearly embarrassed and Castiel offers him a sheepish smile.

“Go. We’ll talk more in Friday.”

Dean’s eyes flash with thanks and he offers Castiel his own sheepish smile before taking off. 

**Week Eight: Friday**

Castiel’s just about to appoint someone to take everyone for a warm up run when Dean – running a few minutes late – comes to a halt beside Benny at the edge of the group. And although Castiel has prepared himself for tonight over and over, when their eyes meet, the colour that spreads up his neck is unstoppable and he has to drag his eyes away without even some sly remark before anyone else can see.

It’s quite pointless, however, because most of the group notices his ‘more than usually flustered by Dean’ behaviour, their eyes darting to the flushed Dean and back to him once more. He quickly tells them to scurry away into the warm up and they all stall for a few moments before running off.

It’s only when they’re halfway around the track that he realises he didn’t end up appointing anyone to take the warm up. A wonderful start.

He observes across the track as Dean speaks to his friends, the usual banter and playful pats here and there but no extra suspicious looks in his direction. Which is at least something.

It’s not like he doesn’t want anyone to know they’re going on a date. He’s just so nervous about it that he would like to get it over with and see if it even goes well first before everyone starts to catch on. It would be pretty miserable if they all started teasing them and then it ended up a bust – and for everyone to find out at the training after… 

He can’t think of anything more embarrassing. But by the time they finish and make their way back to him, ready to start the session, no one says a word – not even a whistle or a strange look – and it leaves Castiel wondering if Dean’s even told his friends. Perhaps, he’s doing the same as Castiel. Waiting to see if it’s a hit or not before he spills.

Especially since Dean _is_ the one who came onto him at the beginning. It would be quite awkward if Castiel turned out not to like him.

Not that Castiel has too many nerves about the date going well. He’s pretty sure if Dean had an unlikeable side it would have come out by now. And so far, he’s only seen a charming side and… well, to put it simply, a likeable side.

He’s only nervous because perhaps he’ll mess it up somehow and Dean won’t like him. Although, again, he’s sure Dean’s had enough time to suss out whether or not he likes Castiel. At least he hopes so.

The end of the session comes around quick enough, which has Castiel’s nerves rekindling, as he dismisses everyone for the night and all but one venture toward the stands. Dean steps forward, hands deep in the pockets of his shorts.

“Dean,” Castiel says.

“Cas,” Dean responds. And Castiel is taken aback, chest filling with that strange warmth at Dean calling him by his name for the first time.

He swallows. “So, Saturday is still good for you?”

Dean nods enthusiastically. “Yep. Still good for me. I, uh, sort of forgot that maybe I should’ve given you my number so that we could, you know, talk about the details.”

“Oh, yes, of course.” Castiel slips his phone out of his pocket and creates a new contact before handing it to Dean. Dean smiles shyly as he does, and Castiel notices a few more eyes on them coming from the stands. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Anna whisper something in Tessa’s ear and Victor nudging both Michael and Benny before jerking his head in their direction.

“There you go,” Dean says, passing his phone back over as Castiel draws his attention away from the other students.

“Thank you. I’ll text you later and we can discuss.”

“Uh, yeah. That would be great.” And Castiel’s not sure how Dean went from flirty to awkward within such a small period of time but it makes him wonder what the date’s going to be like. He’s already a mess himself. But now Dean? If anything, though, it calms him. Because it means that Dean’s just as nervous as he is. Just as nervous to see if this works out. “Okay, well, I hope to see you tomorrow, then.” 

Castiel smiles. “See you tomorrow, Dean.”

It’s hard not to watch out of the corner of his eye as Dean climbs into the stands where his friends are sitting who immediately appear to pounce on him with questions – and what appears to be Dean waving them all off.

And he certainly doesn’t miss the few times Dean’s eyes land on him.

**Week Eight: Saturday**

The details are easy. Dinner at seven thirty at a nice Italian place in town. Tonight. In half an hour. And Castiel’s still staring at himself half undressed in the mirror. He contemplates calling his sister who has always been good at this kind of thing but doesn’t want to get her excited at the prospect of him having a date – because that only would lead to her subsequently telling the whole family and then his parents calling him wondering about when the ‘moving in together’ party is going to be. 

So, he restrains himself and douses his entire body in some nice cologne before putting on that same blue button up that he wore to his birthday ‘party’, followed by him immediately taking it off because that might come across as him being lazy although it’s his favourite shirt and he knows Dean likes it and--

He pinches the bridge of his nose. Why is this so hard?

At twenty minutes to go – which for him means five minutes because it takes at least ten minutes to get there and he absolutely does not want to be late – he caves in and throws on a nice grey shirt before slinging his bomber jacket on even though it’s not _that_ cold. But he’s made his decision and that’s enough stress before the date has even begun.

The drive into town goes by far too quickly even though it actually takes him more than ten minutes to get there because of traffic but with the way his heart is speeding, him taking half an hour still would have seemed too fast.

His phone buzzes as he pulls into the parking lot and when he opens it it’s from Dean – letting him know he’s already here. 

He checks himself in the mirror for an entire minute, making sure his hair is not sticking out everywhere and there are no mysterious stains that have suddenly appeared on his face before he takes a big, deep breath, willing the courage up from wherever it’s buried and stepping out of the car. 

While the restaurant is not packed, it’s certainly quite busy, and it takes a while for Castiel to find Dean but when he does, his pulse kicks up a notch. Because there he is, sitting in the corner, with his hands in his lap, staring at the menu in front of him and Castiel takes a moment to just gaze at him, eyes sweeping over all of his soft features and--

His heart calms a few beats because Dean is wearing a goddamn jacket. At least that’s one thing he can’t have messed up.

He makes his way toward him before Dean can look up and find him awkwardly standing there but when he does, his eyes flick all over.

“Cas, hey,” Dean starts, eyes finally catching Castiel’s own.

“Hello, Dean,” he responds, swiftly taking his own seat, palms sweaty where they rub against his jean clad thighs.

“You,” Dean swallows, visibly flustered now, and Castiel can only take that as a win, before finishing with, “look great.”

Castiel huffs an awkward laugh. “Thank you. You look very nice yourself.” And he can already feel the tips of his ears burning at even the smallest remark because he’s here. At his date. With Dean. The man who’s been making him blush since the beginning of the term.

“Uh, should we order first?” 

They sit in silence, only making some small talk about what to have before a waiter comes over to take their order, swiftly dashing away after. Castiel’s taking a small sip of water from his glass to calm his nerves when he glances up to see Dean staring at him.

The looks in his eyes is…overwhelming to say the least. 

Castiel frowns. “Is there something wrong?”

Dean snaps out of his daze, clearing his throat and scratching the back of his neck before responding, “Uh, sorry, no. I’m just kinda nervous, actually.” He punctuates it with a small, awkward laughter.

“Oh. Well, if it makes you feel any better, I am too.” But Dean’s eyes only narrow in response.

“Really?” he asks, a lilt to his voice that makes Castiel think that Dean doesn’t quite believe him. 

“Is it not obvious?” 

Dean shrugs, tongue darting out to wet his lips. “I don’t know. Maybe I’m just not looking hard enough.”

“Well, I can assure you I am,” Castiel says, and Dean nods, eyes flashing with relief. He bites his lips as though pondering over something and Castiel’s about to speak himself when Dean beats him to it.

“I hope you don’t mind,” he starts hesitantly, “but I didn’t tell anyone. Not even my friends,” Dean continues, looking a bit sheepish, “because I feel like it’d be kinda embarrassing if I told them and they got all excited and then this didn’t work out.”

Castiel really hit the jackpot on this one. Except… “Why would they get all excited?”

Dean shifts in his seat, a hot flush spreading up his jaw. “Well, you know…” Castiel narrows his eyes and Dean’s flush spreads further. “They know I like you. Like a lot. And I was, you know, not totally subtle to everyone about my…” Dean huffs, a smile pulling on his lips. “My ‘affections’.”

Castiel eyes fall to the table, something stuttering inside his chest at Dean’s words. “No, you weren’t the subtlest. But I hope you know that…I like you too.” He pauses. “A lot.”

Dean’s eyes shine.

✧✧✧

They hit it off soon after that – the beers probably helping them to start – and the night goes on rather well. They talk about everything from general life to each other. Castiel learns about what Dean’s doing at university and where he comes from and Castiel dishes much the same. The topic of family – although Castiel’s not too keen to get into it – surprises him, finding that he has much more in common with Dean when it comes to family than he thought.

He learns a lot about Dean’s likes and dislikes too. The most interesting being that he hates sports, although he claims running’s not too bad when the coach is that attractive and if Castiel wasn’t so flustered he would have countered it with bad students aren’t too bad when they’re attractive either.

The most interesting part, however, is that the more he talks, the more Castiel feels like he understands Dean. He’s kind and smart and really funny – although he’ll never admit that last one – and while he can be loud at times and seemingly give of the vibe of no care in the world, he’s quiet and a good listener and cares deeply.

Castiel only hopes that Dean likes him in return.

The food is good. God is it good and Castiel finds himself staring far too many times at the way Dean’s lips wrap around his fork or the way his tongue pokes out everyone once in a while to lick away some sauce. And at his tipsiest, he ever increasingly finds his eyes trained on those calloused hands of his that has all sorts of things running through his head. 

The night, however, sadly comes to an end and soon they find themselves leaving the restaurant side by side as they stroll towards the parking lot – approaching increasingly slower with each step as if they want to drag this out as long as possible. And Castiel does. He doesn’t want this to end but suddenly he’s standing by Dean’s car and Dean himself, hands shoved in the pockets of his jeans is saying, “Well…I had a really, _really_ good night. And I, uh, hope you did too.”

Castiel casts his eyes to the ground, face still hot despite the cool night air. “It was wonderful. Thank you, Dean.”

“Don’t thank me. You’re the one that asked me out, remember?”

Castiel chuckles. “Yes, well, thank you for flirting with me until I finally decided to ask you out.” 

Dean grins. “Your welcome.” Castiel rolls his eyes but a smile graces his lips nonetheless. They find themselves slipping into a moment of silence where all either of them can do is stare at one another. And then on the hitch of a breath, Dean’s eyes flick down to his lips. Castiel’s heart beats louder. Because Dean’s mouth looks soft and warm and it’s only the first date but he’s known Dean for a little while now and all he wants is those hands on his waist or caressing his jaw--

The shrill sound of his phone ringing jerks Castiel out of the moment. Dean blinks and although neither of them had moved forward for anything, it’s clear from the blushes that stain their cheeks that they both knew what was about to happen. Or at least what they wanted to happen.

“Sorry,” he mumbles meekly, pulling his phone out of his pocket to find it’s his father calling and shit, because he should probably answer this because it’s probably important and he’s never hated family drama more than he does in this very moment. 

Dean must see it on his face because he already has that understanding but slightly disappointed look in his eye when Castiel glances back up.

“I’m sorry, Dean, but I probably should take this.”

“No, no worries, dude. Just, uh, again, thanks for tonight and I guess I’ll see you on Monday?” Castiel nods, phone still ringing in his hand and Dean’s about to turn away when Castiel wraps a light hand around his bicep and leans up on his tiptoes to place a small, quick kiss on Dean’s cheek.

“See you on Monday, Dean,” he says softly, and before he loses the courage he somehow plucked from within, he turns and walks towards his own car.

He feels warm all over as he hops into bed that night, and despite family drama ruining what could have been a great kiss with the charming Dean Winchester, he still finds that he can’t wipe the smile off of his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter will be posted on the 20th at ~8/9pm AEST time!
> 
> Comment below or leave some kudos if you enjoyed! Thanks so much for reading ♥
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://angvlicmish.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter 4

**Week Nine: Monday**

Dean must be pretty confident about the date being a successful one – not that Castiel _isn’t_ after that wonderful night – because as soon as everyone is gathered around him in the middle of the track, there’s a few whistles and a couple of slaps on the back for Dean who, while clearly flushed, has a big shit eating grin on his face.

Castiel can practically feel his entire body heating up.

“Heard you two had a fun night on Saturday,” Anna says, which certain people must take the wrong way because it’s followed by another procession of wolf whistling. “So, what happened?” And Castiel might as well tell them the truth. He’s not embarrassed in the least. 

Okay, he’s a little embarrassed but Dean appears to be too so fair is fair.

“Dean and I had a nice dinner at a nice restaurant. And that’s all.” 

There are a few moans before Michael with his hands firmly planted on Dean’s shoulders, asks loudly, “Was there a kiss?” 

Dean mumbles a low, ‘fuck off’ before shoving Michael away, who giggles like a five-year-old along with the rest of the crew. 

“Whether or not there was a kiss is none of your business. Now, Michael, c’mon, take everyone for a lap.” A few huffs and puffs after the lack of details and begrudgingly everyone is off, except for Dean – something that doesn’t go unnoticed by everyone else.

Dean rubs the back of his neck, a guilty look on his face as he approaches Castiel. “I hope you don’t mind that I told my friends. Who then apparently told everyone else.”

“It’s fine, Dean, don’t worry. They’ve embarrassed me far worse than this in our short time together.” Dean lets out a small laugh that draws the attention of Castiel’s eyes towards the curve of Dean’s mouth. He opens it again as though he might say something but it’s only followed by him mumbling something inaudible to himself before he runs off to catch up with everyone.

Castiel shakes his head, staring down at his clipboard. It’s not like Dean hasn’t been a distraction at training before – practically every training he’s somehow a distraction – and because of that Castiel thought he would be able to handle this just fine. But it’s different now. 

Because they’ve been on a date and Castiel kissed him on the cheek and they almost kissed on the lips and Castiel really, _really_ wants to kiss Dean Winchester on the lips.

So, it’s definitely different now. And much, much harder.

✧✧✧

The teasing, much to Castiel’s suspicion dies down for the rest of training and is replaced with hushed chatter and innocent looks. Dean appears to be oblivious to it all so Castiel doesn’t comment.

He’s jotting down a few last things on his clipboard when Dean plops down beside him in the stands, his bag half slung over his shoulder.

“Dean,” Castiel says, a shy smile on his face.

Dean returns the same shy smile back. “Hey. You gotta pack up anything tonight or…” Castiel’s heart flutters at the thought that Dean would want to stay longer just to spend more time with him.

But… “Um, no, I’m just finishing up here,” he says, nodding towards his clipboard, “and then making my way home.”

Dean raises his eyebrows, a cheeky look flashing across his face. “Oh, what’re you writing? Who your favourite is? It’s not Benny, is it?” Dean laughs at the unimpressed look Castiel shoots him but upon hearing that warm, low sound, Castiel gives in to the smile that quirks up at the corner of his lips.

“You’re very funny, aren’t you Mister Winchester?” Dean grins and does that annoyingly adorable thing where he sticks his tongue out between his teeth. It’s completely counterproductive to Castiel’s goal which is to not look at Dean’s mouth. But Dean doesn’t appear to notice, because suddenly one of his hands is rubbing the back of his neck and his eyes are flicking anywhere but Castiel.

“So…” Dean starts, clearing his throat loudly. “I was just wondering if maybe you’d like to, you know, go out again sometime?”

Castiel waits until Dean’s eyes are on his before smiling. “I would like that.” Dean catches his lower lip with his teeth, clearly restraining a smile as he nods.

“Okay. Great. Uh, here, let me walk you to your car.”

Disappointingly, it appears that this weekend won’t work out, Castiel not being available on Saturday and Dean not being available on Sunday, so they’ll most likely have to wait until the weekend after that considering they’re both still busy during the week. 

But either way, just knowing there will be another date has his chest filling with that familiar warmth. He can definitely wait. 

They stop by Castiel’s car first and he immediately becomes flustered at the memory of Saturday and from the bashful look on Dean’s face, he’s thinking about it too.

But Anna and Lisa are still mulling around by their own cars, chatting loudly but quite visibly glancing in Dean and Castiel’s direction and despite the urge to kiss Dean right there and then, he would rather their first kiss be a private moment.

Dean appears to want the same thing because he dawdles for a moment before saying a soft goodbye and heading over to his own car.

Castiel groans into the steering wheel once he’s safely inside his. He hasn’t been this worked up about a first kiss with anyone ever. In fact, he doesn’t think he’s been this worked up about anyone period.

So, yeah. He likes Dean. More than a lot.

**Week Nine: Wednesday**

Someone must be listening to his pleas because he’s greeted on Wednesday by his students begging with him to let them all have the Friday off this week so they can all go out for a movie night after finishing all their exams. Even though most of them still have one left in the final week.

But Castiel’s weak. Because all it sounds to him is another night to spend with Dean that isn’t in a training session and that’s enough for him to say yes, even with the knowledge that everyone else will be there too. That’s how whipped he is.

So, it’s organised. They’ll be heading out on Friday around seven to watch some flick that’s on at the local cinema. And when Dean walks him to his car again, with a few more eyes on them this time, Dean merely says, “So, you seem more and more lenient when it comes to nights off these days, huh?” 

There’s that mischievous twinkle in his eye before he strolls away and Castiel’s left a bumbling caught out mess for everyone to see. 

**Week Nine: Friday**

For the third time, Castiel frets over what to wear for far longer than he should especially since he’s going to a cinema not a date – something he has been telling himself over and over since Wednesday. He ends up going with just a plain shirt and throwing a jacket over with his same old black skinny jeans because that’s cinema wear? Right?

He spends so much time fussing over what to wear that he’s a few minutes late when he arrives although no one has texted him to ask where he is yet so it mustn’t be that bad. 

Dean stands out as he walks inside – not only because he’s Dean Winchester and Castiel’s sort of smitten with him – especially when he’s decked out in a shirt and a plaid one over the top that’s rolled up to reveal his muscles forearms – but also because he’s completely and utterly alone.

Dean glances up just in time to see him walking over, his entire body sagging in relief. “Oh, thank god, I thought I’d come to the wrong cinema or something.”

Castiel flicks his eyes around. “Is no one else here yet?”

“Not yet. Hold on, I’ll text Benny real quick.” He pulls out his phone and starts typing when Castiel’s phone buzzes in his pocket. He’s pulling it out when Dean’s mouth falls open. “These fuckers.”

“What?” Castiel asks, eyes narrowed as he reads the text he’s just received from Anna.

_None of us girls can make it tonight. Had to do a last minute study. Have fun!_

“None of the guys can come,” Dean says.

“And none of the girls either,” Castiel responds. They look up from their phones to stare at each other, both appearing to understand at the same time.

“They fucking duped us.” Dean breathes out a laugh as he shakes his head. “I can’t believe this.”

“They did seem a little suspicious on Monday after we told them about our date.” 

“But we can organise our own dates,” Dean says, a grumpy look passing over his face that can only be described as adorable. “I don’t under--"

Dean’s phone vibrates once more and he flicks his eyes down to see what it reads. Castiel observes a very visible blush spreading up his neck.

“What is it?”

Dean locks his phone and shoves it in his pocket. “Nothing.”

Castiel narrows his eyes. “What did it say?”

Dean claps his hands together, eyes now extremely interested in the queue for the cinema. “You know what, we’re here now and might as well take advantage of it like they clearly wanted us to.”

Castiel rolls his eyes at the attempt to divert his attention. “ _Dean_.”

Dean lets out a pent-up breath before pulling the biggest puppy dog eyes Castiel’s ever seen. “I promise I’ll tell you later.” Castiel stands, defiant, but Dean just stares right back, unrelenting.

Castiel huffs. “Fine.” 

Dean visibly relaxes. “Thank you. Okay, now, we should probably get going before we miss the movie,” he responds, and as naturally as ever, reaches his hand out for Castiel to take. Dean stiffens as soon as he realises what he’s done, eyes flicking nervously up towards Castiel’s. “Oh, uh…”

Castiel doesn’t hesitate, grabbing Dean’s hand in his own, intertwining their fingers as his heart hammers in his chest. Dean smiles shyly at the ground for a few short seconds, before leading Castiel over to buy tickets.

The group decided on Wednesday to see some cheesy looking comedy flick and despite the fact that it genuinely looks like an atrocity they choose to see it anyway. Once inside the cinema, Castiel glances around to find there aren’t that many people there as Dean practically shoves him all the way up to the back row. 

They chat for a little while before the movie begins but when it does they of course delve into silence and Castiel is keenly aware of their knees and shoulders brushing. 

And thank god the movie is bad because then he won’t feel guilty about knowing that he’s going to spend practically the entire length of it fixating instead on the man beside him. 

It’s as if Dean can hear his thoughts because it’s at that moment, merely ten minutes in, that he throws his arm around the back of Castiel’s chair – careful not to touch him.

It’s another five minutes until Castiel gets fed up of the tension between them and fumbling for the only bit of courage he has, grabs the arm of the chair dividing them and shoves it up until there’s nothing between them. And without another moment to waste, Castiel scoots himself over until he’s pressed right up against Dean’s side and reaches up with one hand and grabs Dean’s own to pull his arm down from where it’s lying on the chair so it can actually rest on his shoulders.

His face is burning bright red as he stares back out at the screen, both embarrassed by and thankful for his actions. When he finally dares to glance over to Dean, he has the smallest of smiles on his face but the way he hugs Castiel even closer says everything.

✧✧✧

“No but seriously, what was your first impression?” They bump shoulders, hands clasped tight in between them as they make their way out into the parking lot.

Castiel cocks his head. “That you were perhaps a tad confident.” 

Dean’s mouth falls open, a loud laugh bursting out of him. “Okay, look, I’ll give you that. When it comes to you know,” Dean throws him a cheeky grin, “one night stands, I’m totally fine. But, dude, anything more, well I think you’ve seen now what a fucking mess I am.” Castiel chuckles, the only thought crossing his mind is that he’s not alone in that.

“What about me?” 

Dean places a dramatic hand over his heart. “I thought you were the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen,” Dean says, dramatically quoting the line from the _comedy_ movie they just watched. “But seriously, I did think you were pretty fucking hot.”

“Really? I didn’t know you were thinking that,” Castiel says, which makes Dean grin even more.

“Well, c’mon, everyone was thinking it.” Castiel rolls his eyes. “What else? You didn’t think I was even a little bit charming?” 

Castiel huffs a laugh, shaking his head before indulging him. “There might have been a sentiment about you being handsome.” 

“I knew it.” 

“I said there _might_ have been.” Dean stares at him with that knowing smile on his face and Castiel holds back his own that threatens to reveal itself. “Fine. You were very charming and handsome even when I wasn’t interested.”

Dean to his surprise doesn’t throw his hands in the air in a cheer that he expects him to but narrows his eyes at the comment, face sincere as he says, “Really?” 

Castiel smiles. “Yes. Really.” The smile that follows isn’t one of Dean’s usual grins but a sincerely happy smile that has something stuttering inside of Castiel.

Dean disappointingly lets go of his hand as they stop by Castiel’s car. Castiel peers up under his eyelashes as he leans back against the bonnet, hands awkwardly resting on either side of him on the cool metal. 

“Well, I hope you had another good night,” Castiel says.

“Yeah, I did. Despite the circumstances.” Castiel’s laugh is small and quiet, eyes still flicking anywhere but Dean to avoid having to acknowledge the tension between them now that they’re at the end of their second date. “Did you?”

Castiel smiles. “Yes. It was very enjoyable. And I’m…I’m glad that no one else showed up.”

Dean’s lips quirk up. “Yeah, me too.” They fall into heavy silence and Castiel lets his eyes draw to Dean’s lips where his tongue pokes out to wet them. 

Castiel swallows, hands tightening on the metal as Dean steps forward until he’s right in Castiel’s personal space, their lips merely inches apart. Dean place his hands down on either side of Castiel’s waist, so close that his arms brush his sides. 

Castiel’s heart is like a stampede in his chest and he watches closely as Dean’s eyes flick to his as if asking for confirmation. Castiel’s own eyes falling to his lips is apparently confirmation enough because Dean leans in then, lips finally meeting his. 

Something melts inside of him.

Dean’s lips are warm and soft on his own. He hesitantly runs his hands up Dean’s chest and neck until he’s cradling Dean’s jaw, fingers brushing over his stubble.

Dean sighs into him, pushing closer until their entire bodies are lined up and pressed tightly together and when his hands curl over his hips, holding him there, Castiel’s whole body lights up, heat flowing through his veins.

When they finally pull away, Dean stays close, his breath hot on Castiel’s lips and fingers searing as they graze his skin where his shirt has been nudged up. They take a few moments to breathe – or at least on Castiel’s part to calm the rate of his heart – before meeting each other’s eyes once more.

Castiel breaks first, a bashful smile flourishing on his face that Dean’s eyes trace before he smiles too, wide and beautiful.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a very long time,” Castiel admits, fingers brushing over Dean’s cheekbones. Dean’s laughter is a silent exhale.

“I think we both know that I’ve been wanting to do it for far longer.” 

Castiel purses his lips, glancing down with a smile before saying, “I’m really glad you kept flirting with me. Even after I turned you down.” Which in hindsight, was actually not a bad decision since it still led to this anyway. But if Dean had lost interest then perhaps he would have missed out on something special.

Dean bites his lower lip to hold back a grin. “Yeah, me too.” 

**Week Ten: Monday**

Everyone has big grins on their faces when Castiel gathers them round for the beginning of training. Dean must have told them what happened, much to everyone’s delight. 

Because Benny’s text message from that night was a simple ‘you guys really need to get that snog on’. And it’s safe to say now they’re all pretty happy with their achieved outcome – Dean’s friends teasing him the most about getting his little ‘crush’, despite the fact that they all know Dean and Castiel would have got their ‘snog on’ on the next date whether his runners conspired to set it up or not. 

Even flustered though, Dean seems pretty chuffed with himself – something that makes Castiel want to roll his eyes and kiss him at the same time. 

Dean waits for him once more after training and they hold hands as they walk to Castiel’s car which has Castiel’s heart fluttering hard in his chest and his lips curved in a permanent smile. The joy inside of him is palpable – even more so when Dean gives him a peck on the lips goodbye. A few of Dean’s friends and some of the girls are still standing around but he doesn’t even notice them.

Not with the soft way Dean says, “I’ll text you later,” and the smile that follows it. 

**Week Ten: Friday**

The last training before the university goes on break for two weeks goes rather well. Castiel’s always liked these ‘last trainings’ because everyone’s completely de-stressed after finishing exams. And not only that but he tries to make it a lot more joyful. He’s not that cruel after all.

But this one’s filled with a certain tension too. Because Castiel overheard Dean on Wednesday talking to his friends about how he’s sticking around town for the break and not going anywhere like a few of the others. And of course, Castiel’s not going anywhere either since he’s not a university student – he does have a job to get to.

But neither have really brought it up yet. Castiel personally hasn’t said anything because he doesn’t want to pressure Dean if he wants to take things slow – not that Castiel’s the type of person to just jump straight into a relationship, but spending some more time with Dean over the break would be nice.

Dean slumps down beside him in the stands to wait for him as everyone else is departing. And once he’s ready they slowly make their way to the parking lot together, chatting lightly along the way. And Castiel can feel the question hanging in the air – he can tell from simply looking at Dean that he’s thinking about it too.

When they stop by Dean’s car, instead of saying their usual goodbyes, they both stand their silently, Dean with his arms crossed over his chest and Castiel fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

“So…” Dean starts, but he trails off never finishing his sentence and the tension in the air only thickens. 

Castiel, finally having enough, sighs, and says, “Dean, would you like to spend some time with me over your break?”

Dean’s whole body sags, his eyes slipping shut. “Christ, Cas, I thought you’d never ask.”

Castiel huffs, running a relieved hand through his hair. “So, is that a yes?”

Dean shakes his head before stepping into his space and capturing Castiel’s lips with his own. Castiel grasps the front of his shirt, eyes fluttering shut. They’re both smiling when Dean pulls away. 

Green eyes twinkle. “I think you already know the answer.”

**Semester One: Term Two**

**Week Seven: Sunday**

Castiel groans as he massages his temple with his fingers. “Why am I like this?”

“C’mon, Cas, you’ll be fine,” Dean says through a mouthful of toothpaste before rinsing his mouth and spitting into the sink.

The five kilometre fun run starts in about an hour so they’ll have to leave soon but Castiel’s still sitting on the edge of his bed, nerves filling him at even the thought of it. Of a fun run. 

He watches out of the corner of his eye as Dean exits the bathroom shirtless before pulling on his running shorts and making his way over to kneel down in front of Castiel in between his legs. Dean stayed over last night since they’re both going to the fun run together – something that surprised Castiel considering Dean’s still not the biggest fan of running – but Castiel and his friends are doing it so he said he might as well.

“Hey, you’ll do great. And it’s just a fun run, who cares?” 

Castiel sighs as Dean rubs his thumbs in circles over his hipbones where his shirt has risen up. “I know. I just always get nervous before races.” 

Dean leans in, nosing up his shirt to place a kiss just below his navel. “How about I make you less nervous then,” he mumbles into his skin and Castiel groans again.

“ _Dean_.”

“Uh huh,” Dean says, placing a kiss on his stomach before pushing him back onto the bed.

“Dean!” Castiel cries, grasping onto Dean’s shoulders as he falls. He huffs a laugh as he stares up at the man who’s shamelessly grinning back down at him.

“See. Already better,” he says, and Castiel smiles – and even after being together for a little while now his heart still stutters in his chest at the brightness in Dean’s eyes and that beautiful grin framed above him. What he and Dean have – he couldn’t have hoped for anything better. Dean leans down to place a kiss on his lips before repeating for him once more, “You’ll do great. And we better get going or else the guys are gonna think we’re getting down to no good.”

Dean’s already up and off of the bed, laughing to himself before Castiel can take a swipe at him.

✧✧✧

Castiel sees Dean saying goodbye to his friends before approaching him at the place they decided to meet after the race. 

“Hey, beautiful,” he says with a grin before placing his two hot, sweaty hands on Castiel’s jaw and leaning in to kiss him. Castiel sighs into it, melting underneath his touch. When Dean pulls away, his eyes are wide and hopeful. “So, how’d you go?”

Castiel grins. “I broke my personal best.”

Dean’s eyes twinkle, lips curving into a smile. “Mmm, it must be all that extra exercise you’ve been doing.” Castiel’s brows furrow.

“What extra – _Dean_.” Castiel’s mouth drops open, shoving Dean away, who’s head is thrown back in laughter. Castiel shakes his head, but there’s an affectionate smile pulling at his lips that he can’t quite shake away. “I’ll make you run extra laps at training.”

Dean laughs again. “Uh huh,” he mutters, sounding unconvinced. “Come here.” Castiel huffs, letting Dean drape his arms over his shoulders. “Proud of you,” Dean says softly, and his eyes are so sincere – boring down into him – that he has to duck his head, eyes falling to Dean’s lips instead. Dean grins, kissing him once more which Castiel leans into, before grabbing his hand and pulling him along.

“C’mon. I sense a nice cold shower waiting for both of us back at yours.” Dean winks over his shoulder and Castiel smiles a fond smile, squeezing Dean’s hand in his own.

Coaching hasn’t _always_ been Castiel’s thing. But there are some perks to it. Like getting out and being more social. And meeting someone who makes your heart stutter and chest fill with warmth. And that’s not something he thought he’d find anytime soon. 

So, yeah, he’d say it has its perks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this little story and I just want to say thank you to all for supporting it! Comment below or leave some kudos if you enjoyed! Thanks so much for reading ♥
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://angvlicmish.tumblr.com/)


End file.
